The present invention relates to a method of facing or treating walls or similar surfaces whereby defacement thereof, e.g., by the application of graffiti or similar marking, can be minimized or readily overcome. Alternatively, or additionally, a decorative and durable wall or similar facing or cladding can be provided.
The invention has particular practical application to the facing of walls or wall panels of subways and other usually public places. The practical advantages of the invention in overcoming the problem of defacement as well as in other respects will be apparent from the following disclosure.